With the development of Internet, in order to meet different operational requirements, different operating systems may be used in different terminals, for example, in order to meet requirements of different customers, it may need to install different operating systems in different POS terminals. However, development of the application program is based on the operating system, and because API interfaces of different operating system are generally different with each other, which means that the application program developed based on a certain operating system cannot be directly run on other operating systems, and can be run on other operating systems only if original codes of the application program needs to be modified, so that the operation process is very troublesome.